Reading from an embedded memory element is a power-consuming operation because circuit elements operate at maximum speed. As a consequence, the available internal voltage during a read operation is lower than during other operations. Also, higher computational performance and algorithm complexity require less access time but more memory available for code and data. These two requirements are in contradiction as a larger memory array implies a higher time constant and therefore a longer amount of time to retrieve stored information.